gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
14 Years After E-Day
New Characters *JACK *Marcus Fenix *Dominic Santiago New Weapons *Hammerburst *Snub Pistol *Bolo Grenade New Vehicles *Raven New Enemies *Drones Transcript (Cutscene) Queen Myrrah (Voiceover): "For a time, the humans of Sera knew the illusion of piece. Until… Emergence Day. In time… their valiant defence was crushed with billions dead. Humans denied their enemy control by destroying their own civilization. Now the long struggle against overwhelming odds approaches a final… desperate… stand." Dominic Santiago: "Jack… rip that door!" Marcus Fenix: "What are you doing here?" Dominic Santiago: "Getting you out. Here. Put this on. You’ll need it." Marcus Fenix: "You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this." Dominic Santiago: '''"Not anymore. Things have changed. We’d better go." '''Marcus Fenix: "What about the other prisoners? We can’t just leave them here." Dominic Santiago: '''"They’re gone. Hoffman pardoned everybody." '''Marcus Fenix: "Is that right." Dominic Santiago: '''"Welcome back to the army, solider." '''Marcus Fenix: "Shit." (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: '''"Let’s go. We’ve got two options. We can go back the way I came through the guard’s quarters. It takes time, but it’s safe. Or we can go through the prison blocks and get right into the fight. Your choice." (Guard’s quarters) '''Marcus Fenix: "Let's take the guard's quarters. I gotta work out the kinks" Dominic Santiago: '''"Sounds good, man. I got your back." (Prison blocks) '''Marcus Fenix: "Let’s take the prison blocks. Im ready to kick some ass." Dominic Santiago: '"Hell, yeah! Let’s do it! Six-Four, this is Delta-Two, we are en route. Over." 'KR Six-Four: "Copy that, we are beginning our run. Six-Four in position. Fox-one, fox-one." Marcus Fenix: "Hey." Dominic Santiago: '''"Six-Four, this Delta-Two, hold your fire! We are inside the prison. Over!" '''KR Six-Four (COM): "Roger that, holding fire. Advice you relocate ASAP." Dominic Santiago: "Man, if Command knew I was here to get you, I’d be in some deep shit. C’mon, let’s go." (Guard’s quarters) Dominic Santiago: "Hey, hit that button over there on the desk. One more on the right. You wanted to work out the kinks. This the place to do it." Marcus Fenix: "What are those guys doing here?" Dominic Santiago: "That's Victor's squad. They're clearing this sector." Marcus Fenix: "They're going to need more choppers." Dominic Santiago: "Take over!" KR Six-One (COM): "Ground units are taking heavy fire. We have hostiles in all directions!" KR Six-Four (COM): "Copy that. Calling for reinforcements. Over." Dominic Santiago: '''"King Raven, Delta Two...... we’ve got Locust on that bridge... Over." '''KR Six-One (COM): "Roger that. Moving in." Dominic Santiago: "Six-Four, we are moving to your location. Over." KR Six-Four (COM): "Copy that, we are clearing area for extraction." Dominic Santiago: "Marcus, the tower! Shit, damaged the security codes. You're going to have to hit the button and run." (Guard’s quarters and prison blocks) Marcus Fenix: "Nice." Dominic Santiago: "What the hell’s been going on in this prison?" Marcus Fenix: "You don’t want to know." Dominic Santiago: "Marcus, grab those grenades." Dominic Santiago: Marcus, grab the grenades. Marcus, use your grenades. Okay, I think we’re good. Let’s grab some ammo. Marcus, they’re cutting through the door! Take cover! Take cover! Get ready. Here they come! Let’s get out there! Delta One, this is Delta Two. We are ready for extraction. Over. KR Six-One (COM): Copy that. I see them, moving in. KR Six-Four (COM): Enemy units! Right there, right there! Over. More are coming two klicks to your right! Can you suppress? Over. KR Six-One (COM): Negative! We can only cover one target. We need your guns, over! KR Six-Four (COM): Negative, negative! We are also taking heavy fire. Stand by. KR Six-One (COM): Incoming! Now, now! Oh, Shit! This is Six-One. I’m hit! I’m hit! Controls not- KR Six-Four (COM): Six-One is down! I repeat, Six-One is down! Be advised we are aborting mission. Repeat we are aborting mission. Retrieving Delta Squad now. KR (COM): '''Delta, there’s something moving below ground. Over. '''KR Six-Four (COM): I see it too....What are we looking at? KR (COM): Hell if I know. Dominic Santiago: Marcus, we’ve got to move to the Raven, now! Go! Go! Go! (Cutscene) Walkthrough Time off for good behavior. This is the first chapter, and Act, where you start your campaign. Dom will break you (as Marcus) out of the cell and give you a new uniform and a Hammerburst. As you break out of your cell, follow Dom to the doorway. He'll give you a choice of which way to go, left straight into combat or right through an easier, tutorial setting. If you take the path to the right, (but you should take this path sometime because it has an achievement) you don't need our help, but we'll guide you through the path on the left. After moving through the next doorway, examine the back of the room for the first of thirty hidden Cog Tags. After a bit of down time, follow Dom through a doorway to the left. Immediately take cover behind a pillar and engage the enemy Locust at the far end of the wide walkway. You can charge forward a bit to get a better shot, but don't get ahead of Dom. A point-of-interest trigger will highlight a few Locust on an elevated walkway to the right. Ignore them and conserve your ammo. They will be killed by a King Raven with the designation Delta Two Six instead. Bust through the next doorway and again take cover immediately. There are some enemies straight ahead. Play it patiently and use your new grenades if you'd like. When the first batch of enemies is downed, don't get too calm. A new set of Locust is starting to cut through the doorway to the left. .]] Quickly find some cover to the right and ready a grenade. As the door falls down, toss the grenade at the enemies to thin out the crowd. Inevitably, Dom will succumb to the enemy attacks. Quickly revive him following the on-screen commands—you're going to need his help. Around this time, Delta Two Six will be shot down. Watch as the Locust try to flank you on either side. If you hug the left or right walls, you can prevent getting surrounded. When the enemies are cleared, turn around and examine the back room to find a COG Tag. Leave the room through the door the Locust cut out to exit to an outdoor battlefield. Quickly take cover behind the short wall to the left and pick off the enemies in front of you. They should stay back well enough, letting you patiently take out the forces. When all enemies are dead, an invisible countdown begins during which time you must quickly find the third set of hidden COG Tags before a cutscene takes over. Examine the area directly left of the doorway you entered through. You'll head up a short set of stairs and turn left to find the COG Tags against a short wall. As the cutscene takes over, you'll be whisked away to the next stage in the chapter. Category:Gears of War walkthrough